Dejame Conocerte
by Daricar
Summary: Después de 2 años Kagome vuelve a su antigua escuela pero, conoce a un nuevo platinado, sera que este joven podrá conocer mejor a kagome y descubrir su sensible pasado que muy pocos conocen/ El Gran Sesshomaru por primera vez se sentía extraño estando junto a una chica, cierto que tiene afecto a Kagome pero eso es como amigos, pero esta chica era diferente. Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 años desde que se fue a Inglaterra, ahora estaba de vuelta a Japón y en su vieja escuela, Estaba emocionada por que volvería a ver a sus amigos. La joven toco su viejo casillero, lo abrió y metió algunos libros y se quedo con dos, cerro el casillero con llave y vio uno de los libros y le pareció interesante lo abrió a ver que contenía, dejo de caminar tan rápido y camino a paso lento para no tropezar pero de pronto sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia delante haciendo que cayera boca abajo pero detuvo el impacto con su manos pero, sus cosas cayeron regandose por todo el suelo.

-¡Ve por donde cami-...!- no puedo continuar cuando vio unas orbes doradas.- ¿Sesshomaru?.- pregunto para levantar mas la cabeza para verlo mejor, pero ese no era Sesshomaru.- Lo siento, te confundí con alguien mas.- dijo recogiendo su cosas.

-¿Como conoces a mi Medio-Hermano?.- pregunto el joven que estaba en frente de ella, la azabache se levanto ya con la cosas recogidas, esta puso una cara confusa _**''¿Sesshomaru tiene un hermano?...imbécil nunca me cuenta**_** nada''** pensó la chica. De pronto sonó el timbre que da aviso que es hora de entrar a clases.-Maldición, llegare otra vez tarde.- dijo el albino para salir corriendo por los pasillos, la chica reacciono.

-Demonios, también llegare tarde.- dijo ella para también arrancar a correr. Hasta que por fin llego a su salón el profesor ya estaba dando la clase.- Disculpe, por llegar tarde.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-oh no tranquila, tu debes de ser la transferida.- dijo el profesor, la azabache asintió.- Hola soy Totosai Yamamoto, Bueno chicos ella sera nuestra nueva amiga aparte de Rin Tanaka.-dijo el señor.

-Hola soy Kagome Higurashi, espero llevarme bien con todos.- dijo ella buscando un puesto y consiguió el perfecto, sonrío para sus adentros. Después de la larga clase llego la hora de almorzar, Kagome se levanto de su asiento para salir disparada a perseguir a su compañero de atrás. llego a la cafetería para encontrarlo como siempre..._Solo_. Se acerco y se sentó al frente catando la atención de el y muchas personas.

-Se te ofrece algo, niña impertinente.- dijo el hombre, kagome bufo, pero después sonrío.

-Yo también te extrañe, Sesshomaru.- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, el nombrado sonrío de lado.

-Yo no, tendré que soportarte otra vez.-dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio, Kagome inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. tanto que lo había extrañado y el tan indiferente como siempre, pero después recordó algo.

-Sessh, ¿Por que no me habías dicho que tenias un hermano?.- dijo ella agarrando una papa al albino que le mando una mirada fulminante.

-Corrección, Medio-Hermano y, si te conté pero como eres tan distraída.- dijo picando su carne con su típica elegancia, ella hizo una pose pensativa.

.-Aaah, Ya recuerdo fue ese día que...

* * *

Flash Back

_Era un día tan bonito, se podía escuchar el viento rozar con las hojas de los arbole y los pájaros cantando, cerca había una cafetería donde estaba un albino y una azabache charlando._

_-Y, dime Sessh, ¿Tienes hermanos?.- pregunto la chica mientras le daba una probadita a su helado de fresa,chocolate y vainilla._

_-Si, Medio-hermano, es una escoria, mala conducta que se la pasa teniendo sexo con la primera que ve.- dijo el tomando un poco de su café._

_-ummm, interesante...¡Huy pero que rico esta este helado!, ¿Seguro que no quieres?.- dijo ofreciéndole, el albino negó con la cabeza, ella se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, mas para mi... y...¿De que hablabas?.- Sesshomaru estaba que la ahorcaba._

_-¡Distraída!, ¡Presta atención a lo que te digo!, ¡Se acabo el descanso, a estudiar que no te voy a durar toda la vida!.- dijo furioso sacando el cuaderno y enseñándole unos operaciones._

_-Pero...¿por que? si ni siquiera eh terminado mi helado.- dijo haciendo una puchero, Sesshomaru le mando una mirada fulminante, haciendo que ella se asustara.- Esta bien... pero después seguimos con el descanso.- dijo agarrando el cuaderno y lápiz._

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Ese helado si estaba rico.- dijo ella recordando y saliendo de su boca un hilo de saliva. Sesshomaru tenia una vena en su frente que quería explotar.

-¡Te estas saliendo del tema!, ¡Baja de la luna Mujer!.- dijo agitándole los hombros, haciendo que ella reaccionara y diera una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca. la gente alrededor se les quedaba mirando sorprendidos y otras con envidia, Sesshomaru, el príncipe de hielo, el que fulminaba con la mirada, conversando con una chica como si fuera su novia ¡Eso debía de ser un sueño!.

-y, ¿desde cuando esta aquí?.-pregunto la azabache.

-Desde que te fuiste, se fue una pesadilla y llego otra, parezco niñero.- respondio el con otro suspiro de cansancio, Kagome y iva a responder pero de pronto una chica de cabello azabache con una cola de lado se acerco a la mesa de los escandalosos.

-Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?.- dijo algo apenada la chica, los dos presentes la miraron.

-Claro.- dijo la otra azabache dándole un espacio a su lado mientras que Sesshomaru un simple _''Hump''. _la chica se sentó con su bandeja de comida.- y, ¿Como te llamas?.- pregunto curiosa

-Rin Tanaka.- dijo ella comiendo con la misma elegancia que Sesshomaru.

-Aaah, la otra nueva ¿no?, yo soy Kagome Higurashi.- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa dulce.

-Si, y tu eres la transferida, un gusto y tu, ¿como te llamas?.- pregunto la joven a Sesshomaru, el levanto su vista para ver a la chica, era idéntica a Kagome

-No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió el para volver a mirar su plato de comida casi vacío, Rin se entristeció. Kagome le mando una mirada furiosa a Sesshomaru

-¡Sesshomaru!, Tranquila, le afecto mucho que mi presencia no estuviera con el, Se llama Sesshomaru Taisho.- dijo esta señalando al albino que abofeteo su mano para que no lo señalara, causando que Kagome le sacara la lengua. Rin río por lo bajo, se veían muy cómicos así.

-Inmadura.- dijo el, Kagome se puso Furiosa.

-Arrogante.- dijo ella volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Estúpida.

-Idiota.

-impertinente.

-infeliz.

-Fea.- dijo el finalmente, ella abrió su boca en ''O'' cubriéndosela con su mano derecha. Sesshomaru sonrío triunfador.

-Dijiste la palabra...- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Si, la dije.

-¡Imbécil!, ¡Ojala tu padre le de la empresa a tu hermano y no a ti!.- dijo parándose y agarrando el tenedor de Sesshomaru camino 4 metros lejos se voltio y se lo lanzo, por su puesto lo esquivo.

-Buena puntería.- dijo el sarcásticamente ocasionando que kagome le sacara el dedo del centro y la lengua. Rin estaba que soltaba una carcajada pero se contenio cuando Sesshomaru volteo a verla.

-Yo no creo que seas arrogante.- dijo la otra azabache, Sesshomaru la miro sorprendió y ella le regalo una sonrisa llena de ternura. El albino estaba mas que seguro que sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a conversar.

* * *

-Maldito Sesshomaru, ojala lo violen.- murmuraba esta en frente de su casillero vio su mano y que estaba en un puño.- ¡Huy! ¡Como me gustaría destrozarle esa cara arrogante!.- dijo dándole pegándole a su casillero.

-Yo también quisiera hacer eso.- dijeron, Kagome dio un brinco de sorpresa y se voltio para ver al chico que la tropezó afincado a los casilleros del otro lado.- Supongo que tu eres la prostituta de Sesshomaru.- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-y yo supongo que tu eres el imbécil del hermano de Sesshomaru, que al parecer es ciego y es una escoria para la familia Taisho.- dijo ella siendo acorralada por el con su manos

-Ten mas respecto, niña.- dijo el acercándose mas al rostro de la chica en el punto que su narices chocaban.

-Respeta para que te respeten.- escupió ella mientras lo empujaba para que se quitara esfuerzo que fue en vano, el se fue acercando hasta que le dio un beso, ella lo empujo cortando el beso y le dio un golpe en su rostro.- ¡para que lo tengas de advertencia que si lo vuelves hacer sin mi permiso o deseo te daré varias veces en la entrepierna hasta dejarte sin hijos!.- dijo furiosa para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Me llamo Inuyasha!.- dijo este gritando por la distancia.

-¡Me importa un pepino tu nombre!.- dijo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Inuyasha quedo anonado, jamas una chica lo había rechazado, cierto que fue un mal comienzo, pero les decía lo mismo a otras chicas que al principio se molestaban pero después se rendían a sus pies. Se toco la mejilla impactada y se la sobo como si fuera de colección. Esa chica era diferente, ninguna mujer lo había retado de esa forma, sonrío de lado es chica era..._interesante..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola se que algo aburrido al principio pero despues se pronda mejor, es una historia que se me vino de pronto a la mente mientras hacia uno de los capítulos de mi otro fic el hilo rojo que nos une**

**Se que al principio parece un SessKag pero es un InuKag y SessRin **

**si me me viene alguna idea de SessKag lo haré n,n **

**Bueno dejen Reviews :33 hasta el otro capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personaje de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Al fin, en su hogar, a pesar de ser su primer día de clases fue algo loco. Se sentó en el mueble recostándose completamente en el, de paso con la noticia de que su amiga Sango esta saliendo con el mujeriego de Miroku la dejo sin aire, bueno si ella era feliz todo estaba bien pero si ese hombre le hacia daño estaba segura que lo castraría. Se quito las zapatillas, monto sus piernas en el mueble abrazándolas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, para su suerte no se encontró con los hermanos Shichinintai, aun no tenia el valor para verlos, sabia que si se metía otra vez con ese grupo lo vería a _el_, y se le haría mas difícil poder superarlo, lágrimas traviesas terminaron de salir. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar lo saco con dificultad de su bolso y vio quien llamaba, era extraño un numero desconocido, contesto.

-Alo.-Hablo con voz rota y secándose la lágrimas con la manga del uniforme.

-Estabas llorando.-Hablo una voz fría del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sesshomaru...No, es por la poca cobertura que hay aquí.- dijo ella suplicando que no se diera cuenta, Se escucho un suspiro en el teléfono.

-Sabias que eres mala para mentir, escucha el sábado te pasare buscando para hacer el trabajo, quiero que estés lista a las 8:00 am .- Dijo el albino demandante, Kagome puso una cara confusa.

-¿Trabajo?, ¿Cual trabajo?.- pregunto la azabache cambiando drásticamente. Kagome estaba mas que segura que el teléfono estaba rodeado por un aura maligna que le pellizcaba el oído.

-Kagome...-Dijeron con voz siniestra, a la nombrada se le erizo la piel.- No estabas prestando atención a la clase...- otra vez esa voz siniestra.

-S-Solo la M-Mi-Mitad.- dijo nerviosamente

-¡Distraída!, ¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te voy a durar toda la vida para explicarte las clases?!.- dijo molesto, se escucho otro suspiro.- El sábado te explicare el tema que nos mandaron.- dijo ahora calmado

-E-Esta bien, antes de que tranques ¿Tu hermano va estar aya?.- pregunto con miedo la azabache.

-Me imagino ¿Por que lo preguntas?, ¿Te hizo algo? .- pregunto ahora con curiosidad y algo alarmado el albino

-N-No, tranquilo, Adiós.- rió nerviosamente y tranco, _**''¿Por que demonios pregunte eso?, admito que es atractivo eh interesante pero...¡¿Pero que rayos pienso?!, el es un degenerado y ninfómano, de paso la beso sin su permiso, así que quita esos pensamientos Kagome''**_ se dijo para sacudir su cabeza. Se paro de la silla, fue hacia su cuarto se cambio, fue a la cocina y saco un helado, prendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá.

* * *

Suspiro, sentía que cada día le crecía una cana por esa chica, a pesar de que no se le notara por tener un cabello plateado prácticamente blanco. Salio de su habitación y fue hacia el comedor, hay estaba su padre al frente y de su lado izquierdo estaba su Medio-Hermano, se sentó al lado de su padre, después de un pacifico silencio, vino el imbécil de su Medio-Hermano a interrumpirlo.

-Sesshomaru, ¡me tienes que decir todo sobre esa chica llamada Kagome! ¡Ahora!.- dijo este dejando de comer y acercándose a su Medio-Hermano con la esperanza que le pudiera decir algo. Sesshomaru se paro bruscamente, se acerco a su Medio-Hermano estando encima de la mesa, lo agarro por la camisa lo acerco mas a su cara, en sus ojos se podía notar lo furioso que estaba.

-Mira pedazo de escoria, Vuelves a tocar a Kagome o me entero que le hiciste algo, te juro, pero te juro que te castrare, es suficiente todo lo que ah sufrido así que no te metas en lo que no te llaman, ¡Bastardo!.- dijo soltándolo bruscamente para volver a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada, Inu no Taisho se le erizo la piel cuando escucho a su hijo mayor decir eso, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Es tu novia?.- pregunto furioso el albino menor.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de su plato. Inuyasha sonrío por dentro, eso significaba que tenia una oportunidad y el idiota de su hermano no era nada de esa chica interesante, Tenia que planear algo antes de que se la quitaran.

* * *

Que Semana tan larga y agotadora , todo gracias al estúpido **_''Y_ sensual''**Medio-Hermano de Sesshomaru, Había que admitir que ese ninfomano era sensual, aun recordaba toda esa semana.

* * *

Flash Back

_Martes-Música_

_Su clase favorita bueno a parte de dibujo, pero amaba la Música, es como si pudiera dejar fluir sus emociones atra vez del instrumento y lo transformara en una bella armonía._

_-Higurashi, pasa y toca algo para nosotros, tu acompañante sera...-Dijo la profesora mientras revisaba la lista de los alumnos.-Sesshomaru...- volvió a revisar la lista.- no,no el toca también el violín entonces...Inuyasha pasa y acompaña a la señorita Higurashi.- Saque mi violín de su estuche y me levante refunfuñando, ¿Por que justamente el ninfomano?. _

_Estaba al frente de todos y al lado mio estaba el idiota en el piano, le enseñe la canción que iba tocar y volví al frente. Me puse en posición, lo mire me sonrío con picardía, **''Vamos a ver bastardo si me puedes seguir'' **pensó la joven que sonrío con malicia, cerro sus ojos y comenzó sola, después de unos minutos el me siguió, al principio lento y despacio pero después rápido, muy rápido y sin previo aviso se termino, lo mire Sorprendida, nada mas una sola persona podía seguir mi ritmo y se era **''el''**...Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche los alumnos aplaudir, algunos con los ojos bien abiertos y otros normales, me incline junto con Inuyasha._**(Aquí esta el link de la canción watch?v=I55OzIjqMMQ :3)_  
_**

_-Bravo,Bravo Higurashi tu forma de tocar no ah cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma experta de siempre.- dijo la profesora, le sonreí con ternura._

_-Gracias, Profesora Midoriko.- dijo haciendo otra reverencia para volver a sentarme. _

_Y así siguió la clases hasta el recreo, fui a mi casillero guarde los libros que ya utilice y agarre otros, lo cerré y me voltee, y lo vi al lado de mi casillero haciendo lo mismo, **''¿Por que tenia que estar al lado de mi casillero?'' **pensó ella, el la miro y le sonrío  
_

_-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo.- dijo cerrando su casillero y afincando su codo en el y posando su cabeza en su mano._

_-Fue pura casualidad, es todo.- dijo ella tratando de ocultar un sonrojo, ya que como el la observaba la hacia sentir desnuda._

_-Yo no lo creo, tu misma lo sentiste, es como si nos pudieras comunicar atra vez de la música.-dijo el, era cierto, cuando estaban tocando se sintió una conexión muy fuerte, tal y como el dijo, es como si se pudieran comunicar con la música.- Deberíamos hacer un dueto.- Volvió a hablar el, ella oculto sus ojos en el flequillo.  
_

_-No, desde hace mucho tiempo no hago uno, así que no creo que funcione, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo ella rodeándolo iba a comenzar a correr cuando sintió una mano agarrándola por su muñeca, volteo a verlo._

_-Lo siento, por lo de ayer, pensé que eras novia de Sesshomaru y te bese por venganza eso era todo.-dijo el ambarino, ella se volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa.  
_

_-Tranquilo, te comprendo ¿quien no se quiere vengar del ser mas cruel de la Secundaria?.- dijo la azabache, se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, **''Tal vez ese chico...no es tan malo''** pensó ella secándose las lágrimas de risa._

* * *

_Miércoles-Laboratorio_

_Odiaba esta materia y mas la loca de la profesora que al parecer no tenia esposo y le faltaba que se la...Suspiro, estaba mas grosera que de costumbre, Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que tenia de grupo a la nueva que se llamaba...¡Lin!...No,no...¡Shin!...Tampoco, mmmm...¡Rin!, si ese mismo, bueno eso dos ahora se la pasaban muy juntos, sonrío con picardía a lo mejor le daba unos consejos así Sesshomaru por fin tendría una novia eso seria un milagro. Volteo a ver a su compañero que acababa de llegar, Otra vez el._

_-Hola, que casualidad somos grupo.-dijo el platinado haciendoce el inocente, por dios eso nadie se lo creía, suspiro le regalo una sonrisa._

_-Hola, Yo creo que tu estas sobornando a los profesores para estar de grupo conmigo.- dijo ella, El ambarino dio una risita y después volteo a verla._

_-Tal vez.- dijo seductor, ella le señalo con su dedo como acusadoramente, y sorprendida._

_-Yo sabia que eras un acosador.-dijo la azabache, al platinado le paso una gota de sudor por atrás de la cabeza estilo anime._

_-En verdad piensas eso de mi.- dijo ahora con la cabeza pegada al escritorio deprimido. Kagome al verlo así le causo mucha risa, al principio trato de aguantarla pero no pudo y le salio una carcajada algo baja, el volteo a verla y le sonrío, le gustaba mucho su risa. Cuando termino de reírse se concentro en el experimento, pero sintió una mirada posada sobre ella, volteo a ver hacia atrás para encontrarse con Sesshomaru que la veía con una ceja alzada interrogándola, ella se sonrojo, había echo un escandalo se volvió a concentrar en el experimento tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, para Inuyasha no paso desapercibido ese sonrojo. **''¿Que rayos le pasa a esa chica?, sera que...¿le gusta Sesshomaru?, eso no es posible, alguien enamorada del príncipe de hielo, eso debe de ser un chiste de mal gusto'' **pensó el ambarino, pero le ponía furioso que el no fuera el causante de ese sonrojo...¿Pero que diablos?, estaba...¿celoso?...eso era imposible, con kikyo nunca se puso celoso ya que el sabia que estaba rendida a sus pies, pero con esta chica era diferente. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la bruja de Tsubaki, perdón la profesora de laboratorio, comenzó a explicar el siguiente paso para el experimento. Volteo a ver a su compañera que le devolvió la mirada, asintieron y se concentraron en el experimento._

* * *

_Jueves-Dibujo_

_Su segunda clase favorita, Dibujo, le encantaba mucho dibujar era una de las maneras de distraerse, le recordaba a su hermano le gustaba mucho dibujar...Si el era muy bueno dibujando...Sus ojos se humedecieron, iba a llorar pero la profesora Midoriko hablo, si ella daba 2 clases._

_-Bueno chicos, dibujen este florero.- dijo la azabache señalando el florero._

_Kagome se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a dibujar, después de unos minutos termino se sentó a esperar que acabara la clase, la joven estaba metida en sus pensamiento, pero escucho unas maldiciones y volteo a ver al causante, y lo vio otra vez al frente del que esta al lado suyo, se veía que no podía dibujar bien ya que cada vez que hacia una linea la borraba y maldecía. Rió por lo bajo, el la escucho y volteo a verla, sonrío, se levanto agarro su silla y hoja, se acerco ella y se sentó._

_-¿Me ayudas? por que se ve que ere una artista burlándote de los demás.- dijo ofreciéndole la hoja y lápiz  
_

_-Yo no me estaba burlando, es que me dio risa como refunfuñabas.-dijo para arrancarle la hoja y quitarle el lápiz.- Aprende de una experta.- y otra vez haciendo el dibujo, le quedo mejor el este ya que es la segunda vez que lo hace, y lastimosamente el se gano todo el crédito, se puso triste ya que era como los demás, se ponían con ella solo por ser algo inteligente en matemática **''por que tenía clases de Sesshomaru'' ** y ser buena en la demás clases, oculto sus ojos con su flequillo, ya se la hacia costumbre hacerlo, se iba a retirar de la clase, cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.  
_

_-No me den todo el crédito a mi, fue gracias a Kagome que yo pude hacer este dibujo.- dijo el señalándola, ella se sorprendió nunca pensó que alguien no se diera todo el crédito y le diera un parte a ella, Sonrío ese chico no es como aparentaba ser.  
_

_Así transcurrió la clase, para nuestra suerte era la ultima, ya estaba en el patio por alguna razón estaba esperando a alguien, y era al platinado, todavía se preguntaba ¿por que rayos lo esperaba si el no le había dicho nada?. Suspiro, se volteo para irse cuando sintió que la agarraban por el hombro, volteo a ver quien era, otra vez el._

_-¿Ya te vas?, pero si acabo de llegar.-dijo poniendo una falsa cara triste, ella se volteo, lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, el cambio su sonrisa a una seductora.- ¿me estabas esperando?, ¿cierto?.-dijo triunfador, a la joven le creció una vena en la frente.  
_

_-No, siempre me recuesto en este árbol para disfrutar un poco el atardecer.-dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.- O esperaba a Sesshomaru.- Si, recordaba que el a veces la pasaba buscando por que según el, los caballeros no podían dejar ir a una chica sola, eso no se lo creía ni el perro de la esquina, pero su orgullo es muy grande, esperaba que ese orgullo no arruinara la relación con lin...Maldición volvió a olvidar su nombre, era...¡shin!, no,no...era ¡Gin!...¡Tampoco!...¡Kim!.  
_

_Mientras que la azabache seguía pensando el nombre de la joven, Inuyasha Estaba molesto, Como que Sesshomaru la pasaba buscando, por dios, Sesshomaru no buscaba ni a su padre, siempre era **''Ven, tu eres el interesado'' **o algo así. Cada vez que estaba un situación bonita salia Sesshomaru y la embarraba, eso hacia que lo odiara mas. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de la chica._

_-Bueno, yo me voy por este lado. y ¿tu?.- pregunto la chica, el miro donde ella había señalando y después al otro lado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al semáforo caminando que de costumbre se iba en su carro para dar la vuelta y llegar a su casa._

_-Yo voy por el otro lado.- dijo el platinado señalando el camino.  
_

_-okey, Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la azabache comenzando a caminar._

_-Adiós, Fea.- dijo el recalcando la ultima palabra, Kagome paro en seco, ¿como demonios había descubierto su debilidad?.- Escuche tu conversación con Sesshomaru el lunes.- hablo como si pudiera leer la mente._

_-Maldito...-Hablo con malicia la joven, el platinado sonrío, por alguna razón le gustaba hacerla enojar._

_-¿Que soy bonito?, Gracias, pero lamento decirte que sigues siendo Fea.-dijo otra vez resaltando lo ultimo, la joven dio media vuelta  
_

_-¡Callate maldito ninfoma!, ¡Nadie dijo que eras bonito, eres mas feo que una patada en la entrepierna!, ¡Testarudo, Degenerado, impertinente! y ¡Imbécil!.-Grito eufórica, se dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar refunfuñando hacia su casa. Inuyasha estaba seguro que un aura maligna la rodeaba, su cabello flotaba y que cada vez daba un paso se hacia un hoyo en el suelo._

_-¡Yo también te quiero!.- grito el ambarino por la distancia, para ver como ella le sacaba el dedo del medio y seguía caminando, el sonrío, dio media vuelta y camino con una sonrisa enorme, parecía un niño en navidad cuando ''Santa Claus'' le regalaba algo._

* * *

_Viernes-Buyo  
_

_Después de unas largas horas de clases, ya estaban al fin libres, parecían prisioneros recién liberados. Río ante la idea ya que los alumnos siempre consideraron la escuela como una cárcel y nos decíamos ''Que eh echo yo para que mi mama me lleve a esta prisión'', Volvió a reír, era demasiado cierto, y esas veces que nos hacíamos los enfermos para no ir, te decían ''Voy por el remedio'' después de unos segundos aparecían con una correa y apuntándote ''mira muchachito si no vas a la escuela te reprenderé'' te levantabas rápido de la cama y tratando de esquivar los correazos de tu madre hasta el baño. La infancia tan inolvidable, la joven estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una caja que había al frente, tropezó con ella pero gracias a Kami, no cayo vio dentro de la cajita donde se encontraba un gato color Beige, con manchas negras y marrones en su lomo, oreja izquierda, pata delantera izquierda, pata trasera derecha y su cola. Lo levanto para verlo mejor, era hermoso, lo abrazo y volteo a ver a los lados a ver si alguien por casualidad lo había olvidado aunque sospechara que una cosa tan bonita fuera olvidada.  
_

_-Hay ¿quien es la cosa mas bonita?...tu...tu eres la cosa mas bonita, si eres bonito.- comenzó a consentirlo teniendo de respuesta unos ''miau'' esta seguía consintiendo al gato y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella. escucho una risa a sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta y vio al dueño de la risa, frunció el ceño.- ¿que quieres idiota?.- dijo ella abrazando mas al gato._

_-Nada, solo quiero darle comida al pequeño.- dijo el ambarino mostrándole una bolsa transparente con comida de gato y un plato, la azabache abrió la boca como nunca jamas lo hizo, el le agarro el mentón y se la cerro.- ¿que? tan cruel me veo, no me digas que me estoy pareciendo al demonio.- dijo el con una cara de horrorizado, kagome dio una risita._

_.No, aun no te pareces a Sesshomaru, y no es que seas cruel si no que pareces de esa gente que nada mas le importa tener sexo y listo.- dijo ella resaltando el ''aun'' y el ''importa'', Inuyasha la miro interrogativamente y molesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia abrió la lata y lo que contenía la echo en el plato, le hizo señas a para se acercara con el felino, ella entendió la seña y lo hizo se puso de cuclillas y soltó al gato que no tardo mucho en comenzar a comer, los dos presentes se quedaron mirándolo unos minutos hasta que por fin el platinado rompió el silencio .  
_

_-Adoptalo, yo no lo puedo tener, a mi padre no le gustan los gatos.-dijo sin mirarla, la azabache lo miro._

_-El problema no es quedarmelo, si no el dinero, no soy tan rica como ustedes.- dijo ella ahora mirando el suelo, el levanto su vista._

_-Yo te daré el dinero, todo lo necesario, pero quedatelo, los cuidaremos entre tu y yo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me encantaban esos ojos eran como un sol, que con solo mirarlo sentías su calidez._

_-Esta bien.- dije derrotada, el me sonrío con ternura, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el, se sonrojo volteo su mirada a otro lado para que no se le notara, que fue en vano por que se dio cuenta. Por fin el gato termino y se acerco a la azabache y se acurruco en sus zapatillas, ella sonrío lo cargo y se levanto._

_-y, ¿como lo llamaras?._

_-No se...mmmm.- la azabache puso una pose pensativa, después reacciono como encontrando la respuesta.- Buyo, si, su nombre sera Buyo.- dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_-¿por que Buyo?.- dijo el con curiosidad por la repentina tristeza de la chica.  
_

_-Un...Amigo me dijo un día que si tenia un mascota le pondría así y pues me acorde.- dijo ella con un semblante triste, Inuyasha recordó lo que que le dijo Sesshomaru ''es suficiente todo lo que ah sufrido'', sera que eso tenga algo que ver por que ella esta así, pensó el albino._

_-Bueno, el lunes iremos a comprar todo para el gato mientras, le das de comer estas latas que compre.- dijo el albino levantándose con el plato lo metió en la otro bolsa y se la ofreció ella la acepto, ahora con una sonrisa.  
_

_-Ok, Adiós hasta el lunes.- dijo ella corriendo y alzando su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro como gesto de despedida._

* * *

Bueno, no fue una semana, pero lo parecía, era mejor dormir tenía que pararse mañana temprano por que había quedado con el estúpido de Sesshomaru. Por alguna razón esperaba ver al imbécil..._Su Imbécil_.

* * *

**Se que me tarde en un poco con este capitulo, lo siento es que no encontraba inspiración por así decirlo.  
**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo gracias por los reviews y dejen mas :33**

**nuriagomez, en el siguiente capitulo vendrán los poderosos celos de Inuyasha. **

**Hasta el otro capitulo :33**


End file.
